


Exile

by kickynikki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickynikki/pseuds/kickynikki
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa survived the Final Battle, though their husbands and most everyone they knew did not. Instead of executing them or sending them to prison, the Ministry comes up with a more creative punishment--forced cohabitation. They struggle to get along, until something changes their monotonous lives...





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Snow White and Rose Red (Not to be confused with Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) 
> 
> Snow White and Rose Red are sisters that live in a forest with their poor widowed mother. Fair-haired Snow-White is quiet and shy and prefers to spend her time indoors, doing housework and reading. Dark-haired Rose-Red is outspoken, lively and cheerful, and prefers to be outside.
> 
> One night there is a knock at the door and Rose Red opens the door to find a bear. At first, she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid. "I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he says. They let the bear in, and he lies down in front of the fire. The girls end up being friends with him, beating the snow off his fur and talking. He spends the night and leaves the next morning, but he returns every night throughout the winter and becomes incredibly close to the girls.
> 
> Once summer comes, the bear tells them that he has to leave to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. Later, when the girls are walking through the forest, they find a dwarf whose beard is stuck in a tree. The girls rescue him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf is ungrateful and yells at them for cutting his beautiful beard. The girls encounter the dwarf several more times throughout the summer and help him, despite his ungratefulness. 
> 
> Then the final time they meet, he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear and begs it to eat the girls instead of him. The bear ignores him and kills him anyway. As soon as the dwarf dies, the bear turns into a prince. He's placed a curse on him years before but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. 
> 
> Suggested characters: Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were becoming increasingly sick of each other’s company. They’d never been close as children, always as opposite in personality as in appearance. Bellatrix loved to compliment her dark hair and eyes with cruelty and tomboyish pursuits, while the fairer Narcissa preferred elegant pastimes and sending others to do her dirty work. They were both sure that it was this very problem that caused a very rude and vindictive Ministry employee to sentence them to exile...together.

For several weeks they argued day and night. Each blamed the other’s husband for the fall of the Dark Lord, but as both men were dead with their master, they took it out on each other. Narcissa blamed Bellatrix for driving Draco away. Bellatrix blamed Narcissa for aiding Harry Potter. In short, there was a lot of blame, and no resolution in sight for any of it. It took more than a month for them to see that they’d never get anywhere the way they were going and resolved to make the best of the situation. The steady dwindling of the Ministry-provided supplies may have nudged them towards the conclusion, but nonetheless they reached it and agreed on a division of labor. Narcissa would do the cooking and cleaning, as well as repairing their clothes when necessary, while Bellatrix would chop firewood and hunt for food. Once a week they would go out together to forage for berries and mushrooms and things to supplement the meat provided by Bellatrix. 

It took another couple of months for both women to become accustomed to manual labor. They’d always had magic or elves to do everything for them before. The Ministry couldn’t possibly allow them to have their wands, as it was obvious to both of them that the sole purpose of the Ministry was to make their lives as difficult as possible. But they did become accustomed eventually, and settled nicely into a routine. And then grew bored of it. Months passed, time stretched ever forward, and while the women had stopped fighting at every turn, they were becoming oh so very sick of the tedium. Under the Dark Lord’s regime, they’d been intellectually stimulated with his demands, forced to find ever more creative ways to satisfy him and avoid punishment. They’d been entertained by constant visits from other members of the inner circle. They’d had sparkling conversation over sparkling wine while mudbloods sparkled with lightning from their curses in the corner. Now, they had nothing that sparkled, nothing that entertained, and nothing that stimulated. Only trees and each other.

Their desolate, desperate desire for a break in the monotony went unfulfilled, however. They knew it would. That was part of their punishment. They were hidden away, deep in a forest--in truth, even they didn’t really know where they were. They were doomed to live their days completely alone, watching the seasons pass sitting next to a person they had trouble tolerating. If they’d been honest with themselves, they might have recognized that it really was an elegant idea on the part of the Ministry. Since a vast majority of the witnesses from the war were dead, no crimes could be pinned on either of them, but they absolutely could not be allowed to walk free. With the removal of the dementors from Azkaban, every witch and wizard in their world knew it would only have been a matter of time before Bellatrix, at least, had escaped and attempted to raise another army to continue the work of her master. Many believed an army at the hands of Bellatrix would be even more horrifying than Voldemort’s had been. While Narcissa hadn’t technically committed any crimes personally, everyone knew she was the mastermind of several plots against Muggles and Muggle-borns, as well as having witnessed or assisted in uncountable horrifying acts. So they were simply removed. Taken out of play, so to speak. Exiled to an unidentifiable forest in an unidentifiable part of the world, without magic. Elegant and effective: two words not often used to describe Ministry workings, but there was a nameless employee somewhere in London patting themselves on the back.

More months passed. Soon, it was years that had passed, nothing ever changing in their suddenly diminished world. Every day that passed exactly like the one before had the women slipping ever closer to insanity. Though they never spoke about it, each knew in the back of their minds that unless something changed, one of them would one day murder the other. They didn’t know how, or why, or when, but they knew it would come. Even deeper in the recesses of their minds, each hoped they’d be rescued before then. They didn’t dare allow themselves to voice the hope, but it was there, small and unacknowledged. It was too much to hope for the Dark Lord’s return, but possibly a Death Eater or sympathiser had received a light punishment and would come for them. Maybe. The nearly-unconscious thought was the only thing that kept them going, but they knew at the same time that it would never happen.

Until one stormy winter night. They were sitting at their rough-hewn table, trying not to get splinters as they ate their evening meal, when they heard a distinct knocking at the door. Both were absolutely gobsmacked. All they could do for a moment was stare at each other, blank-faced, neither allowing that secret hope to rise any closer to the surface than it already had. Bellatrix regained her composure first, striding quickly to the door and asking, in a voice far more confident than she really felt, “Who goes there?”

“An old friend,” came the reply. The voice was familiar, but hard to place through the door and sound of the storm raging on the other side. Bellatrix shot Narcissa a look, the fairer sister shrugged helplessly, and the darker opened the door. Neither were prepared to see Severus Snape walk through the door.

He spent several moments looking between the two before speaking. “Forgive my intrusion on what is clearly quality bonding time for the two of you. I was merely in the area and caught in the storm. If you’ll let me warm myself by your fire a bit I’ll be on my way soon.”

“Severus! Oh, I’m so happy you’re here! How ever did you find us?!” Narcissa cried as she raced across the room to embrace him--only to be stopped by Bellatrix’s arm across her torso. One sister was far more suspicious in nature than the other.

“If you’re here to finish us off, do the Ministry’s bidding like you did Dumbledore, you filthy traitor, just get it over with. We’re completely unarmed, and I’d rather not look at your disgusting face any longer than absolutely necessary.”

“Bella! Do not do this, he is our one and only chance to get news from outside this hellish cabin, and I for one intend to take full advantage of his presence. You are more than welcome to sleep outside if you decide you’re too good to converse with us,” Narcissa admonished. Bellatrix seethed and glared, but stayed put, exactly as Narcissa had known she would.

“While I appreciate the vote of confidence,” Severus sneered, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to offer much in the way of news. I was exiled to this forest not long after the public success of your….ingenious imprisonment. My own cabin is several kilometers away, I merely got turned around in this blasted storm. I can assure you, once I am able to find my way back, I do not intend to set foot near this house again. Solitude has served me more than well.”

“Oh, I hadn’t realized you were sharing our punishment. I thought perhaps….well, anyway, I can’t possibly allow you to intentionally ostracize yourself from us. Dear Bella and I exhausted all possible topics of conversation many months ago and I believe I shall cause harm to myself if I know that you are nearby but refusing to relieve our boredom. It’s needlessly cruel, Severus,” Narcissa cajoled. Her powers of persuasion had been diminished by her solitude, and had never truly worked on Severus anyway. But it felt good to stretch the long-dormant mental muscles, and she smiled at him, letting some of her true happiness at seeing a new face show through the wheedling.

“Mrs Malfoy….or have you reverted to Black?” Severus mocked, letting his lips curl into a smirk, “You are more than aware that your pleading has no effect on me. I said, solitude suits me.”

“Fine, fine. I can only hope you’ll change your mind. Come sit and talk with me for now, at least, while you thaw out a bit. You should let your body warm up, also,” Narcissa answered. She knew the barb was a weak one, but she felt giddy simply at having someone to insult!

Bellatrix spent most of the night watching the two in silence. Every so often, Snape’s eyes would flicker to her and she saw a flicker in his eyes, a tinge of something beyond what she knew of the man. She tucked the information away to examine later, keeping her attention focused exclusively on making sure this man who’d betrayed her and everyone she knew, did not murder her sister as well.

The night passed too quickly for Narcissa, far too slowly for Severus, and with a constant wish that it had never begun for Bellatrix. As the dawn broke, the man stood to take his leave.

“As….verbose as this evening has been, I did not entirely dislike the encounter, Narcissa. It is possible I may return. But do not count on it,” he growled. She knew his moods well enough to see that he’d truly enjoyed himself and would definitely be returning, and she smiled.

“Of course, Severus. Whether or not you return is, of course, entirely up to you. Our home is always open to you.” She chose to ignore the snort of derision that rose from Bellatrix’s corner.

Snape gave her merely a nod of acknowledgment, and then swept from the cabin and into the forest. The door had scarcely shut behind him before the two women left inside began arguing, though both secretly noted with satisfaction that, though their opinions differed drastically, at least it was a conversation they hadn’t had before. Bellatrix vehemently opposed allowing the man into their lives. Narcissa was adamant that he be welcomed. They yelled and swore and argued themselves in circles for a good portion of the day, until Narcissa dissolved into tears. Bellatrix had never been able to abide her sisters tears, and reluctantly relented. She didn’t recognize, as she never had, that Narcissa knew well that Bellatrix couldn’t deny her anything if she were crying. Bellatrix also never payed close enough attention to the twisted face in front of her to see the smug smirk that crossed it every time the act worked.

They agreed to allow Snape to come spend time with them as often as he wished, Bellatrix only agreeing to unlimited access because she was sure it would be weeks, if not months, before they saw the man again. She was, therefore, shocked and outraged to find him standing at their door again that very night.

She was more shocked the third night in a row he appeared, and then slowly the shock began to taper off. As the winter progressed, she slowly became nearly as comfortable in his presence as Narcissa was. He seemed changed from when she’d known him before. Perhaps solitude really had suited him. Whatever had happened, she found him infinitely more tolerable than she had before their exile, and even came to find a bit of pleasure in his visits. Of course, she never let him see any evidence of that--or so she thought. Her terrifying demeanor had been tempered by her time alone, though she didn’t realize it. The subtle changes in her behavior towards him spoke volumes to Narcissa. She’d never comment on it, but she knew.

One day, not long after spring had sprung, Snape told the women in his company that he’d no longer be visiting them as often, if at all.

“I have certain matters I need to attend to that require my full attention,” he told them by way of explanation. It was not nearly enough explanation for them.

“What matters could you possibly be attending to? You’re exiled in the middle of nowhere just like we are!” Bellatrix proclaimed.

“Severus, please, I don’t know that we can go on as we did before. We would be more than happy to assist you in whatever you’re doing, so long as you continue to speak to us,” Narcissa entreated. She stopped short of actually begging, remembering to keep some of her dignity intact, but it was a close battle.

“There is no way to help me,” he replied simply.

“All I hear is that you don’t believe two women can be helpful to you and I would remind you that, were I in possession of my wand, you would be entirely at my mercy. We dueled enough times for you to know I can best you every time, you egotistical, misogynistic bastard,” Bellatrix accused. It was the only possible explanation she could see for his behavior.

“Bella, Bella, that’s a bit harsh don’t you think? I meant only that my problem is mine alone. Suffice to say, I have an important artifact in my possession that is hidden very well, but someone--and I do not know who--would desperately like to steal it from me. I have to guard it constantly. Fortunately, this person seems to dislike cold weather, so I was granted a reprieve through the winter. Now that it’s warmer again, I shall be forced to resume my watch,” he offered with none of his usual vitriol. That, more than the words themselves, shocked Bellatrix into silence.

“We understand your need to protect whatever this is, and won’t push you to continue your association with us. But I would ask you to remember our offer should you ever need help. You certainly know where to find us,” Narcissa laughed. He gave her a small smile in return.

“I will remember. And with that, I must take my leave of you. Goodbye Narcissa, Bellatrix. I hope to see you again soon,” he said quietly, and left once more. Oddly, the absence of his dark figure made the room darker than his presence had.

~~~~~~

The women continued living their lives, alone in the forest. The division of labor remained unchanged, the conversation varied slightly now but still bored them both nearly to tears. The one conversation they never seemed to tire of was Severus’ mysterious object. They both felt that they’d been given some sort of riddle, but couldn’t find the answer. The debate consumed their minds day after day, and they clung to it as a drowning man clings to a log in the water.

They were continuing to discuss the problem one day when foraging in the forest together, when suddenly Bellatrix stopped and tilted her head. She stood stock-still for a moment, then turned and began picking through the trees, apparently following something Narcissa couldn’t detect. The darker woman often reminded Narcissa of a hound. Her scent and hearing seemed to be far more advanced than the average person’s. It had made her a wonderful aid to the Dark Lord and had afforded her a place near his side, and it made her an excellent hunter here in the forest. So Narcissa trailed after her, content to let her sister follow whatever path she chose. It’s not like they had anything better to do.

Soon the target of Bellatrix’s sudden hunt through the woods appeared in the distance. It looked to be…..Harry Potter?

“We should turn around and go home right now,” Narcissa whispered, before she turned to do that exact thing.

“No….no, I don’t think so, Cissy,” Bellatrix replied, eyes fixed on the boy in the distance. Narcissa noticed that her hunting knife was out and started to caution Bellatrix against doing something silly--such as attempt to stab the wand-carrying boy who’d murdered the greatest wizard Britain had ever known.

“Bellatrix. Surely you see how foolish that would be--”

“I’m not planning to kill him. Not now at least. I’m going to attempt to get us out of here,” she cut across her sister’s words, before leaving her behind wondering at the cryptic words. Narcissa wasted no time catching up to her, however.

As the women drew closer, they noticed that Potter had grown a small beard. It didn’t suit his face. He was obviously making an attempt to eventually emulate Dumbledore, but he just didn’t have the face for what he was doing. Or the common sense, apparently, considering they finally noticed that he had his beard stuck in a tree. How does a person even get a beard stuck in a tree? Honestly.

When they were finally upon him without him screaming and attempting to kill them, they realized he was asleep. Bellatrix reached towards his face with her knife, and cut his beard free.

“What are you doing?!” Narcissa demanded.

“When he wakes up and sees that we’ve done a good deed by freeing him, his heart will begin to soften towards us. If we can convince him that we’ve changed, he may be stupid enough to appeal to the Ministry to return us to society,” Bellatrix explained quietly, so as not to inform Potter of her plans, in case he wasn’t really sleeping.

“That’s not a terrible plan, Bellatrix, I’m proud of you. I told you that conversing with Severus would keep our minds sharp.”

“Shut up, Cissy.”

The two stood and watched Potter, waiting for him to wake. When he did at last, his reactions were extraordinarily comical. He seemed to almost not remember where he was at first--until he noticed the women standing over him and recognized them. Then, with a yell, he reached for his wand to curse both into oblivion. Once he realized he could move his head freely, he stared uncomprehendingly at the tree still clutching the end of his beard. He finally realized what happened, and whirled on the women in front of him.

“Did one of you cut my beard?” he asked.

“Yes--” Bellatrix began, but was cut off.

“I can not believe you cut my bloody beard! You can’t possibly imagine how long it took me to grow that! I should curse you both right now. My poor beard!” he yelled before stomping off into the forest, still muttering about the beard.

The sisters looked at each other in shock before saying together, “Ungrateful bastard!”

~~~~~~

Several weeks passed, and the women saw glimpses of Potter wandering about the forest, though he never paid them much mind. They found themselves wondering what he was doing here. Was he patrolling the forest to make sure the exiled were still there? Trying to free someone? With Potter, there really was no telling what his motivations were. 

One day they found themselves once again foraging, and once again Bellatrix snapped to attention suddenly, before following a trace of something through the trees. Narcissa followed eagerly, and was not disappointed by what had drawn her sister’s attention.

Harry Potter was being held against a tree with a knife against his throat by Severus Snape. Potter saw the women before Snape did and began to plead for his life, using them as bargaining chips. He pleaded for Snape to kill the sisters instead of him, and assured his former professor that if he did as Potter asked, he would exert every ounce of power he held at the Ministry to free Snape from his exile--exactly what Bellatrix was hoping would’ve happened had she gotten into his good graces. It was gratifying to know her plan would’ve worked, even as her heart leapt in joy at the thought of the boys inevitable death.

“Stupid boy. Do you really think that I would still be here if I did not choose to be?” he asked Potter.

“What is that supposed to mean?” the boy asked, beginning to pale.

“It means, Potter, that you should have killed me when you had the chance.” At that, understanding blazed across Harry Potter’s face, only to be snuffed out as Snape slid the knife across his throat.

The women watched the whole scene impassively. They knew Severus wouldn’t have killed them and spared Potter, particularly when they all knew he never would’ve kept his promise anyway. He’d hated Severus far too much. They turned their attention to Severus himself, only to see him melt away, leaving another in his place. Bellatrix threw herself to the ground at the man’s feet, tears of joy streaming down her face as she said again and again, “I knew you’d come for me.”

Narcissa was, as usual, more reserved. She gazed at the man in awe as she sank to her knees, bowing her head when she touched the ground. All she said was simply, “How may I serve you, my Lord?”


End file.
